Paranoia
by theSunlitEarth
Summary: Artemis is locked in a mental hospital, diagnosed with paranoia. Holly comes to get help and is surprised, and suspicious of what she finds. Maybe everything isn't as it seems. Inspired by an episode of Smallville.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a random idea I had. It is actually inspired by an episode of Smallville that I particularly liked. It's called Labyrinth, so if you haven't seen it and you like Smallville, you should watch it. It is in Season 6, although which episode, I do not know. Anyway, I don't think that this is as good as some of my other stories, but read and review none the less please :)**

Artemis closed his eyes and opened them again. No change. He repeated the action. Still no change. The gray concrete roof stared bleakly down at him. The light blue walls of the room threatened to enclose him. He didn't remember agreeing to come to this place. It certainly hadn't been his choice. Maybe it was Mother? Juliet and Butler? No, Butler would never send him to a place like this without his permission.

He got off the bed, bare feet cold on the floor. He examined the white uniform he was garbed it. When did he put this on? He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. This was definitely not somewhere he would have wanted to come willingly.

He walked swiftly over to the door. It appeared to be solid steel with a metal grate instead of a glass window. He glanced around, but no one was in sight. He was trapped. Was he dreaming? He wasn't sure, but if not, it was time to put his famed brain to work. Artemis sat once again on the cot, cross-legged and closed his eyes to meditate.

~*~

Butler returned to his post at Artemis's door after a quick coffee break. The staff wouldn't let him in the room, something about causing Artemis to begin freaking out that Butler was there to kill him or something to that effect. According to them, his charge had been diagnosed with paranoia, but Butler wasn't quite as sure. Artemis was rich and powerful. He had enemies and would be prone to take precautions against them. Surely that wasn't paranoia.

But it didn't matter. Artemis was locked up in here, against Butler's better judgement, in line for some treatment that would do who knows what to Artemis's IQ. Artemis's parents had the say here and they had agreed that something had to be done about the twenty-three year old's 'paranoia'. Butler, being from military background, suspected that something was afoot, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

~*~

Holly flew over the institute that was called Blue Hills Mental Rehabilitation Center. _What a mouthful_, she thought to herself. _Mud Men and their fancy names. Make everything sound nicer than it really is._

Holly was on a search for Artemis Fowl. She had gone past the Manor a few days ago and staked out, waiting for him, but he didn't arrive at the house for forty-eight hours and Holly had begun to worry. The LEP needed his big brain for some plotting. A band of rogue dwarves had stormed Police Plaza a few days ago and stolen large amounts of weaponry. The LEP needed to get it back and apprehend the dwarves, but they needed a plan and Artemis was the best bet.

After she had spent two days at the Manor and he hadn't shown up, Holly had asked Foaly to locate the Mud Man. His computers had led him straight the place with the long name that Holly was now circling. The grounds were surrounded by barbed wire fencing and spotlights. No way for anyone to get in or out of the place. No one on foot that is.

Holly switched on her shield and descended into the belly of the flame, so to speak. She fervently hoped that Artemis was here. She had no time to go traipsing off along the countryside in search of him.

~*~

Artemis was roused from his meditation by the sound of a door opening. He opened his eyes as the metal scraped against the doorframe. A man in dark blue slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows stood there.

"It's time for you to take your medication Master Fowl."

Artemis frowned. "I need no medication. I demand you let me out of here or my lawyers will make sure that your job mysteriously disappears over night."

The man laughed. "Master Fowl, just come along."

Artemis shook his head and stepped off the cot. Where was Butler when he needed him? He exited the room and noticed, to his pleasure, that Butler stood beside the door.

"Butler, I need to get out of here," Artemis insisted as the man began to drag him down the corridor.

Butler shook his head. "Artemis, just go with the doctor."

Artemis frowned. "Butler, I need you to get on the phone with my lawyers."

"No can do Artemis," Butler said quietly. "I've been given strict orders to follow if I wish to stay here and guard you."

Artemis's forehead wrinkled as the doctor pulled him through another metal door. Why was Butler refusing to help him? Butler had always done everything Artemis needed, but the manservant was keeping him trapped in this infernal place for some reason. Artemis vowed to discover his purpose for being here, and soon.

Butler watched his charge be dragged down the hall. All of his senses screamed for him to follow Artemis, but he wasn't to get too near to Artemis. It was one of his rules. A rule that Butler detested.

He was about to enter the room and do another quick bomb check before Artemis returned when a slight heat haze caught his eye. He glared at it.

"Show yourself fairy," he hissed. If he was caught talking to invisible fairies in a place like this, he would have the room next to Artemis's.

Holly shimmered into view. "Keep your skin on Butler, it's just me."

Butler still glared. "What are you doing here?"

Holly frowned. "What's wrong big man?" Butler was generally very friendly to her. Something was certainly the matter when Butler acted this way.

"Artemis is in here because of you. You haven't been around for years and he started freaking out and..." Butler shook his head. "How come you never came back? Artemis has missed you so much. For the first two years you're all he talked about, all he thought of. Then he stared to become cold again, and the doctors are sure that he had a psychotic break and now he's in this horrid place. All because of you."

Holly was baffled. "I didn't know that Artemis wanted to talk to me still. I was busy and how the heck is any of this my fault?"

"It's your fault because after the first few years after we saved Jayjay, he started to think he was being watched by fairies. He wanted you to come back so badly that he started began about you to the general public. Of course, when someone says they've seen fairies, the general public thinks they're crazy. It was all over the news, 'The Infamous Artemis Fowl II Gone Crazy' and all sorts of things like that."

Holly frowned. "I didn't think that leaving would have such a profound effect on Artemis."

"Holly, he was in love with you. Couldn't you tell? I suppose that was a while ago, maybe all fairies are daft. How am I supposed to know? All I know is that he loved you, but it's all gone now. He's stuck in a mental hospital, being drugged every day and there isn't anything I can do about it because it was his parent's choice." Butler slumped down against the wall.

Holly shook her head. "Where is he right now?"

"I can't let you see him," Butler said dejectedly. "It will hurt him, and that isn't a good thing right now. It won't help his condition."

"What is his condition exactly?" Holly asked.

"He was diagnosed with paranoia, but I don't think so. If anything he should be diagnosed with heartbreak." The giant man glared at the diminutive elf flying in front of him.

Holly shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to him. We need his help."

"I'm sorry Holly, but he isn't allowed any visitors. I'm hardly allowed to talk to him." Butler exhaled with exhaustion. He'd been watching Artemis for a few years. He was really sick of this place by now.

Holly began to feel desperate. She had been sure that she would have been able to count on Artemis, no matter how long they hadn't seen each other for. She hadn't counted on him being in love with her though, and when Butler said that all that love was gone, Holly felt a slight ache in the pit of her stomach. She knew that somewhere inside of her, she had been in love with Artemis too, just unable to deal with the idea. And now it was too late.

"Please Butler," she begged. "We need him."

Butler climbed to his feet and drew himself up to full height. "Captain Short, if you don't stop this, I'm going to have to remove you from the premises with force."

Holly exhaled, her mouth turning down at the corners in a frown. "Fine," she hissed, shimmering out of view. Butler wasn't to know that she had no intention of leaving until she spoke with Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since people seem to think this is interesting, I'll post the next chapter. Let me know what you think...and while I'm at it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Smallville and this simple fact makes me cry *sobs while sitting at computer*  
**

Artemis Fowl stood in a line of patients, almost fifty strong. He was still completely baffled as to why he was here. It seemed as though the rest of the world thought that he had been here for months now, be he remembered none of it. In fact, when he thought of it that way, he didn't remember anything but the last hour since he woke up that morning. What exactly was his name again?

These thoughts were disgruntling. How could he, the smartest person on the planet, forget his own name? But was he actually the smartest person on the planet? He didn't remember. Artemis gripped the sides of his head with his hands, willing himself to remember.

He looked up to notice that he was at the front of the line and a nurse held out a little plastic cup with a few pills in it. Artemis shook his head.

"I don't want it."

"We go through this every day Master Fowl. Just take the pills." The nurse didn't look like she wanted to argue with him.

_Curious_, Artemis thought as he took the cup and swallowed the pills. _I guess my name is Master Fowl. But what is my first name?_ However, all rational thoughts evaded him as he moved out of the line and the drugs kicked in. A strange sense of euphoria overtook him and he forgot about what he had been thinking of as he was led back to his room.

~*~

Holly waited until Artemis was back. When the man with the keys opened the door, she slipped inside, careful to stay out of Butler's line of sight lest he spot her.

She watched Artemis be brought over to the bed – the only piece of furniture in the room, now that Holly noticed – and the man with the keys closed the door and left again. Holly would have realized this if she hadn't been staring at Artemis in horror.

He looked so much different than the last time he saw her. His hair was long and unwashed, the beginnings of a beard on his chin. His eyes were sunken and he was possibly even paler than was usual for him. If it hadn't been for Butler outside his door, she mightn't have even recognized him. He sat on the bed now, his dull eyes gazing into empty space. Holly couldn't help the tears that began to flow down her cheeks and splash onto the floor, staining it a darker color. No wonder Butler was so upset. Artemis was completely unrecognizable.

She alighted softly on the cement floor, wondering what would happen if she unshielded and tried to talk to him. She knew that she probably had to wait until Butler was gone before she could do anything. Otherwise he would hear her. So, quietly and shielded, Holly walked over to Artemis and gazed up at him. He didn't avert his gaze from the wall at which he was staring. In fact, to Holly, his eyes appeared to be glazed over. She sat on the floor beside his feet, out of the view of the metal window, and waited, the occasional tear dripping down her cheek and splashing to the ground next to Artemis's bare foot.

~*~

Butler sighed. He was sad that he had to send Holly away. He had missed their fairy friends as much as Artemis, though, thankfully, he wasn't in love with any of them. He knew how much Holly probably wanted to see Artemis, but Butler couldn't allow it, and he didn't want Holly to see his charge in such a depleted state anyway.

Butler peeked through the metal grate, scanning the room with a soldier's eye. When he was sure that it was all clear, he left his post for another quick break. All of this standing in the same spot for days on end was especially tiring. He knew that he certainly preferred demons and lemurs to this.

~*~

Holly heard Butler leave and as soon as he gone, she leapt to her feet and unshielded. She waved her hand in front of Artemis's face.

"Artemis, I need to talk to you."

Artemis didn't respond. His eyes stayed fixated, not so much as blinking, and not one bit of the rest of him moved.

Holly fought back tears and climbed up on the cot next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Artemis, please wake up!"

He blinked once, but didn't move otherwise.

"They've drugged you Artemis, you have to fight it!" Holly had no doubt in her mind that something seriously wrong was going on here. No wonder the doctors had kept Butler at a safe distance. Otherwise he would have noticed Artemis's condition.

Artemis's fingers twitched, curling into a fist. He closed his eyes, scrunching them tightly, willing them to work the way he wanted.

Holly nodded. "That's right. You can fight it. You have the strongest IQ in Europe for Frond's sake!"

Artemis's breathing, which had been deep and even, grew shallow and his pulse raced as his body combated the drug. Holly was slightly worried. If Artemis stopped breathing, she wasn't sure if she could fix it with magic. She would have tried to fix this, but she didn't know what would happen and therefore thought it best to let it be.

Artemis opened his eyes once, closed them, twice, closed them, then opened them once more. He curled his other hand into a fist and looked at the wall, before looking down at the figure beside him.

"Holly," he breathed.

Holly nodded, her small hands folding around Artemis's clenched fist. "Yes."

Artemis shook his head. "No. Not possible. I think I may be dreaming. Therefore, you are not actually here and when I wake up, it won't matter anyways." He looked down at what he was wearing. "When did I put this on? In fact, when did I get here?"

Holly shook her head. "Artemis, listen to me. You aren't dreaming."

But Artemis wasn't paying attention. He stood, walking over to the door and glancing around. "Where is Butler?"

"On a break. Listen Artemis. You're in a mental hospital. You've apparently been diagnosed with paranoia." Holly stood up the bed so she was more or less his height. It's somewhat difficult to convince someone of something when you are three feet shorter than them.

Artemis looked back at her. "Paranoia...?" Then he glanced out of the metal grate. "You're right. They killed Butler, all of them, and you..." he whirled around, glaring at her. "You led them, and now you're going to kill me too, aren't you? It was your plan from the beginning. Lure me away from Butler so you could kill him and come after me, all because your mind wipes didn't last." His deep blue eyes flamed, in stark contrast with his pale skin.

Holly shook her head. "No, I'm not going to kill you and I didn't kill Butler. I just need your help."

Artemis laughed mockingly, his eyes steely. Holly remembered this Artemis all too well. Her kidnapper, a cold, pale twelve year old.

"You need my help? I think you need more than _my_ help. I can't do anything for a psychopathic killer. Get out of here!" He backed against the wall, the harsh tone gone in an instant, replaced by cold hard fear. Holly had never heard Artemis sound so terrified.

"Artemis," she said quietly, taking a step forward. Artemis backed up, fear in his eyes.

"If you don't leave I'm going to call someone. "

Holly shook her head, holding out her hands in a gesture of peace. "I'm not going to hurt you. The LEP need your help Artemis. You're the only one who's smart enough to come up with a plan."

Artemis blinked, the fear replaced with curiosity. His mood swings were giving Holly whiplash. "What do you need my help with?"

"Dwarves, a band of them, are stealing LEP weaponry, and we think that they're supplying someone with it."

Artemis furrowed his brow, his brain working in overtime to remember things about dwarves and the LEP. He finally gave in, unable to recall.

"LEP? What is that?"

"Lower Elements Police, Artemis don't you remember? Commander Root and Foaly?" Holly longed to walk up to him, but at least right now he was somewhat lucid. Who knew what would happen if she approached him?

"Right," Artemis muttered, concentrating on recalling his memories. "What exactly is your name again?"

"Holly," Holly said quietly, hoping desperately that Artemis would remember. She knew only one thing right now and that was that she had to get him out of this place. Who knew what they were doing to him, but it certainly wasn't helping anything.

"Captain Holly Short, am I right?"

Holly nodded.

"I haven't seen you for a long time...didn't you leave after we did something with a monkey...?"

"Lemur," Holly corrected him. "We saved the lemur Jayjay from your younger self. When we came back I left and never had a chance to see you again until now."

"Wait, I remember you. I'm pretty sure I loved you..." Artemis laughed once without humor. "But you left and it all faded. I waited for so long...and then, they all started to think that I'd gone crazy, but I had a theory. I thought that they put drugs in my food and water, to make me appear crazy. Someone wants me in here so I can't do anything more, can't mess up anymore of their plans."

Holly sighed and decided to risk another step towards him. He didn't move or freak out, he was deep in thought.

"Artemis, I have to get you out of here. You aren't crazy. I know it. The great Artemis Fowl doesn't go crazy because of anything."

Artemis nodded, looking down at her hopefully. "Butler said I wasn't allowed to leave, but I know I have to."

Holly closed her eyes to think for a moment. Then she pulled a sheet of camfoil out of a pocket. She unfolded it and held it up to Artemis.

"I have a plan. We cover you in this and when they come back, they think you're missing. They freak out, open the door, we run out and grab Butler on the way. Then we all leave this cursed place. I'll take you underground where no one can find you. Understood?"

Artemis nodded, becoming more and more like himself with every passing minute. "Perfectly."

Holly nodded. "Good, now drape that over yourself and I'll make sure that nothing is sticking out."

Artemis pulled the camfoil over his head, letting it drape down his body like a kid in a sheet on Halloween. Holly laughed once as the foil settled, rendering Artemis invisible. No good under intense scrutiny, but it would have to do.

"You ready?" she asked. "I hear them coming."

"Yes," Artemis whispered. He edged closer to the door, standing off to the side of the frame so he would be ready to get out when the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, you've asked for it so here it is. It's strange, I know, but that's the fun of it! Happy Valentines Day everyone, by the way!**

Holly shielded and turned on her wings, rising to a height about a foot above the doorway. Not a moment too soon either. Butler and the doctor came around the corner, Butler trying to convince the doctor not to give Artemis anymore medications. The doctor was strongly refusing.

When they got to the door, there was but one glance into the room and all hell broke loose. Butler glared at the doctor and began to yell at him, wanting to know what happened to his charge. The doctor nearly had a heart attack, because he was being paid a hefty sum to keep the Fowl boy there. He spoke into a walkie talkie and an alarm instantly went off, red lights flashing off the walls.

The doctor scrambled with his keys to unlock the door and see if Artemis really was gone.

As soon as the door was open, Artemis and Holly fled. They paused outside the door long enough for Holly to whisper to Butler.

"We're getting out of here. If you want to come, hurry up. If not, don't give us away."

Butler took a deep breath. Of course it was Holly. He never should have thought that she would have just left. But he wanted Artemis out of this place as badly as she did and so he began to walk down the hall.

"He may have gotten out," he called back to the doctor. "I'm going to check in the main room."

The doctor merely nodded, too occupied with his lost patient to care about where the mountain man went.

Butler led the slight heat haze out of the main doors, no one questioning him as he left, mainly due to his size. No one wanted to get in the way of a man that big. At the main gate, he slotted his key pass though the padlock and the green light beeped, signalling that it was open. He walked calmly to the Fowl Bentley and no one noticed the back door open slightly and close at the same time Butler entered the car.

The manservant started the car and drove off. Once they were off the grounds of the hospital, he turned back to see Holly and Artemis sitting in the back seat. Holly was grinning but Artemis looked slightly shaken. Probably still the drugs in his system. Butler knew that Artemis had theories about why he was in that infernal mental institute and being drugged against his will was most likely one of them.

"So, where to?" he asked Holly, who was folding up her camfoil.

"Tara. We need to get Artemis underground. People will most certainly be looking for him."

Butler nodded, but he wasn't so sure about this plan. "Are you sure that it was a good idea to get him out?"

"Butler, you didn't see this because you never got close enough, but he was most certainly drugged without a good reason. I could feel it and see it in his eyes. Trust me."

Butler sighed, but he did trust her, almost as much as he trusted Artemis.

They arrived at Tara with but one small incident. A police car had pulled them over, wanting to know if Butler had seen Artemis. Holly had had just enough time to pull out her camfoil and lay it over her and Artemis before the officer had poked his head in the window to have a look around. After insuring that Artemis was not in the vehicle, the officer had said good day to Butler and the manservant had made a big deal about having to get to the mental hospital as quickly as possible and whatnot. Then the officer left and Butler carried on to Tara.

Holly hopped out of the car before it even stopped. She glanced back at Artemis, who still looked dazed and disoriented.

"Come on Artemis, we have to get you out of here."

"Why?" Artemis asked, clearly confused again. Stupid drugs.

Butler also stepped out of the car. "Because there are people looking for you Artemis. We're taking you underground where they can't find you."

Artemis shook his head. "I don't want to go underground. They killed you Butler."

Butler walked around to the other side of the car, not trying to understand Artemis when he was in a state like this. After they got the drugs flushed out of his system, he would be much more coherent, or so Butler fervently hoped.

He pulled Artemis out of the car and flung him over one massive shoulder. Even though he was older and Artemis was bigger, he could still lift him. He looked at Holly.

"Shall we?"

Holly nodded and contacted Foaly though her helmet. "Foaly, I've found Artemis and he's been so obviously drugged. Butler and I got him out and we're bringing him underground."

"Holly," came Foaly's voice, as clear as it would be if he was in the helmet with her. "I don't think that's such-"

"Oh give it a rest Foaly. People are looking for him. I have to get him underground. Something was terribly wrong in that hospital and Artemis doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Holly glanced at Artemis with regret. "Just give us clearance."

"Is the big one coming too?"

"Yes, now give us clearance Foaly, or so help me-"

"Alright, keep your skin on Holly, you can come down."

Holly nodded once and stepped though the holographic bush covering the entrance to the shuttle port. She entered one of the docked shuttles and Butler followed suit, setting Artemis down in a chair. Holly started up the shuttle and soon they were hurtling down to the Lower Elements.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been like fifty million years since I last posted. I've been so busy. So if it's a while until the next post comes out, forgive me. But here is chapter four regardless.**

When Artemis really awoke, he was lying on a bed that was much too small for him; considerably more than his feet were sticking off the edge. But he was tired and it felt nice. He had no idea how he had gotten there, or why he was there, for that matter. The last thing he remembered was being driven to a large whitish building by his parents, even though he was perfectly capable of doing so himself.

He sat up and looked around. The room looked vaguely familiar, and even more so when a short girl carrying a tray entered the room. Artemis blinked. He hadn't seen her in ages.

"Holly!"

She smiled and set the tray on a bedside table. "Glad to see you're back in touch with reality Artemis. You really had Butler and I worried."

Artemis frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You've been unconscious for the last three days. Butler said that the drug was still trying to leave your system. It must have been something strong."

"What drug?" Artemis asked, becoming increasingly confused. _Three days? Why on earth would I be unconscious for three days? And what drug?_

"Don't you remember at all Artemis?" Holly asked, sitting on a chair beside the bed. "You've been in a mental hospital for a few months. They diagnosed you with paranoia but were obviously just giving you a drug that would make you portray the symptoms."

"Paranoia?" Artemis mumbled, vaguely remembering a room with a cot. "I think I can recall..."

"Your parents put you in there, but we can't figure out why. Butler has come up with a few ideas, but they've all been rather farfetched." Holly motioned to the tray. "You really should eat something. You haven't had much for a long while."

Artemis sighed and lifted the tray onto his lap, beginning to eat. He then noticed his beard. Strange, he'd never had one before and never wanted one. He _must_ have been out for a while. "Do you happen to have anything I can shave this off with?" Artemis asked Holly.

She nodded. "Once you're done, you can go into the bathroom and wash up. Butler brought you some things, clean clothes included."

Artemis glanced down at his white cotton shirt and pants and nodded gratefully before finishing off the tray.

Holly left the room with the tray once he finished, claiming she had some things to take care of. Artemis just nodded and walked to the bathroom, his gait slightly shaky still.

What he saw in the mirror once he entered was shocking. The person staring back looked nothing like him. They couldn't even be related. The person in the mirror had a full beard and long hair. His skin was white and his cheek bones protruding. How long had it been since he'd had a decent meal?

Artemis got straight to work on the beard, as he didn't much care for facial hair. Once that was gone, he grabbed a pair of scissors and set to work chopping off the lengthy amount of hair until it hung just below his ears. And, thankfully, he knew something about cutting hair, as it didn't turn out to be a complete mess. After cleaning up the hair on the floor, he showered and dressed in the designer shirt and pants Butler had brought from home, along with a pair of Armani loafers.

When he looked in the mirror again, this man looked more like Artemis, despite the ghastly look of his face still. He resolved to spend some time in the sun once he was back on the surface, as he was fairly certain that he was, at the moment, underground.

Artemis sighed and left the bathroom, heading into the main area of the small apartment. He could hardly stand in the spot where the ceiling was highest.

Butler sat on the floor in the living room, as there wasn't space for him to stand and the fairy chairs could not accommodate his bulk.

Holly stood at a counter, pouring tea into what could only be described as a vase. Apparently fairy mugs were too small for Butler. She then poured a cup for herself and settled into a chair before noticing Artemis. She smiled and jumped to her feet, placing her mug on the coffee table, and ran to hug him, carefully not to knock him over.

"Now you look more like yourself."

Artemis nodded, running his fingers through his hair somewhat nervously. He was sure he had loved Holly at one point, but the attraction was now weak and he felt slightly awkward.

"I looked ridiculous. Although I still have a bit to go if I want to completely look normal again," he pointed out.

She shrugged. "It's the fact that you can think straight again that matters," she said, leaving him to pour him a cup of tea. "Have a seat somewhere. Butler and I were just about to discuss what to do."

Artemis nodded and sat in another chair. Holly brought him his tea, then sat in her chair.

"So, I think we should start with the basics," Butler began, his military background kicking in. "Is there anyone who would want you out of the way for any reason?"

"Of course there is," Artemis said. "Every business man in Europe and most of Asia and North America want me gone."

"No need to go getting a big head," Holly muttered.

"Alright, we know that," Butler replied, ignoring Holly. "Anyone in particular? Maybe someone who feels threatened by you?"

Artemis thought a moment, his mind scanning through various phone calls, emails and business meetings he had had before his memory went blank due to the drug.

"I met with a few people regarding topics such as oil consumption, the outlaw of whalers and such..."he trailed off, a undecipherable look in his eyes. "I also received a phone call from Minerva Paradizo."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter compared to the other ones. I've been having a massive writers block, which is why I haven't posted for so long, aside from being busy, so sorry about that. Anyway, I'll try and write another chapter before I'm done with spring break, but after that, the flow of ideas and chapters will definitely slow cause I'm super busy, as stated above. But enough of that. Read the chapter, not my babblings :)**

"Go on," Holly said, leaning forward in her chair eagerly. This could definitely be a lead. "What was it about."

"Not much," Artemis admitted, running his fingers through his hair again. It had almost become a nervous habit of his. "I think she asked me about my week, what I was going to be doing over the weekend."

"Why would she care?" Holly asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Artemis didn't notice it however.

"We _are_ friends. She was probably simply curious." Artemis took a sip from the cup of tea and set it back on the coffee table.

"Nothing's simple with Minerva," Holly protested, but she muttered it, with eyes turned down to the floor.

Artemis glanced at her. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing," Holly mumbled. _The drugs are still probably getting to his head_, she thought to herself. _Otherwise he would probably suspect Minerva of doing something. I sure do._

Artemis shrugged and looked away. "I doubt Minerva would want me in a mental hospital. I think the main question is why did my parents?"

"Maybe Minerva coerced them into it," Holly suggested, still not ready to disregard Minerva.

"Holly, give me one good reason Minerva would want me there," Artemis asked, his voice steely.

Holly blinked at his tone. Artemis hadn't spoken to her like that for a long time. She bit back a scathing comment and shook her head. "I don't have one."

"Exactly," Artemis hissed. He was about to say something more when the phone rang.

Holly got up swiftly and turned away from Artemis and Butler to get the phone and to brush tears from her eyes unnoticed. She pressed the talk button on the phone. "Hello?"

"_Holly, is that you?"_ asked a sickly sweet female voice.

"Yes," Holly said warily. "Who is this?"

"_Oh, this is Minerva. Is Arty there?"_

Holly's face turned a shade of red that Commander Root couldn't have beat. "Yes," she managed to hiss into the phone.

"_Put him on please then._"

Holly bit her lip and handed Artemis the phone. "It's for you."

Artemis took the phone curiously, putting the device to his ear. "Hello?"

Holly slumped into her chair at Artemis's pleased voice when he heard that it was Minerva. She glowered at the Mud Man. She figured that something like this would happen.

Butler glanced over at the fairy. "Everything alright Holly? Who's on the phone?"

"Minerva," Holly spat.

Butler nodded once, understanding, then leaned back against a wall and listened to Artemis's end of the conversation.

"Yes, I'm not sure how I got there. Holly thinks it was you. It wasn't, was it?" Artemis was asking.

After a pause, he said, "Of course. I didn't think so." Pause. "I will. If you find out anything, would you call me back?" Another pause. "Good bye. I'll speak to you later." Artemis hung up the phone, a faint smile on his face. "I knew it wasn't her."

"She could be lying," Holly suggested.

Artemis took the liberty of completely ignoring Holly. Holly blinked, more tears filling up her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't say anything anymore. Obviously she and Artemis were not on the best of terms.

Artemis was speaking to Butler. "...and she'll call us if she finds anything."

Butler nodded. "Good. I'm going to go back above ground to ask your parents about it. Maybe they were brainwashed or something to that defect and sent you off without knowing it." He turned to Holly. "Will the security guards let me pass without an escort?"

"They should, with your bulk," Holly replied, trying not to cry. "Just tell them I sent you."

"Ok, good. I'm going, you, Artemis, are staying here. Doubtless there are people looking for you and we can't risk you being seen. And you two, try not to fight." And with those elegant parting words, Butler squeezed out of the tiny apartment, heading towards the shuttle port.

Artemis looked to the wall across from him, refusing to look at Holly. He was obviously annoyed with her, although that may have been an understatement. Holly swiped at the tears running down her cheeks, willing herself to stop crying and got to her feet, collecting the mugs and Butler's vase silently.

Artemis glanced at her nonchalantly. "Do you still think it was Minerva?"

Holly looked over at him and sighed. "I don't know Artemis. Why are you mad at me?"

Artemis blinked. "I'm not mad. Do I look mad?"

Holly stared at him disbelievingly. "What's with you? Did I put something in your tea accidently?"

Artemis blinked again. "What tea?"

It was then Holly noticed that his eyes were glazed over, taking on a grayish hue. Her eyes widened and she ran over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders and shaking him vigorously.

"Wake up Artemis!" she exclaimed, searching his eyes for the spark of life that had been there only moments before.

Suddenly his spoke, but his tone was sneering. "Why hello Holly, so nice to speak with you again. Have you guessed what's wrong with your precious Artemis yet?"

Holly thought frantically for a moment. When had she seen something like this before? She blinked in recognition and hissed one word.

"Opal."


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here's chapter six, but this is the deal. My spring break is over this Monday which means school will start which means I will have hardly any time to write. But I will try, I promise. It will be a while, but I WILL write, thanks to the help of my new muse, which I am introducing now.**

**Codie: Hi, my name is Codie, and I'm TheSunlitEarth's new muse-**

**Me: Whom I bought off e-Bay**

**Codie: And I...wait...you bought me off e-Bay????**

**Me: Kidding. Codie will be keeping my thoughts and ideas coming and she will also be helping me write after I am thrown so violently back into school.**

**Codie: Just use your math class to write...you never learn anything there anyway.**

**Me: That is what I'll be doing, now let the nice people read the chapter.**

**Codie: Oh, alright, but I'm not done with you...e-Bay, pft. Anyway, happy reading to all you nice people that I WONT be beating up!**

**Me: *slinks away*  
**

"Opal, get out of Artemis NOW!" Holly hissed.

Artemis/Opal laughed cynically. "You really think that you're in a position to demand anything right now? I could kill him if I really wanted, and I will, just not right now. It's much more fun to see you suffer first."

Holly glared. "What would you gain from killing him?"

"World domination of course. Artemis Fowl is the only one who has actually ever outsmarted me...besides Foaly, that blasted centaur. The LEP couldn't do anything without Artemis and you know it's true. And, I have a personal vendetta against you, my dear Holly, which could only be satisfied with the death of this pathetic Mud Man."

Holly struggled to keep her hands from shaking as she furiously sorted through the thoughts in her mind, trying to figure out if there was anything she could do. When she came up blank, she shook her head and decided bluffing would be the best option right now.

"Opal, you'll never win. The LEP have something that can defeat you, we just haven't unleashed it yet. Once you kill Artemis, we'll track you down and kill you."

Holly saw the resolve in Artemis's eyes that was Opal's waver for a millisecond before he/she laughed. "Are you saying that you could care less what happens to this pathetic Mud Slime?"

"That is what I'm saying. My only goal is to defeat you and I will sacrifice anything and everything to do it. And I can do it, with the help of Foaly and the LEP."

"FOALY!" screeched Artemis/Opal. "I will kill that centaur with my bare hands when take down the LEP! You'll see! I'll kill you last so you can watch the death of all your friends!" Holly winced at the words coming from Artemis's mouth. She hated hearing all of this from his mouth in his voice. How much better it would have been if Opal was there herself saying it, then Artemis speaking her treacherous words for her.

Holly shook her head. "I'll defeat you Opal, just accept it."

Artemis shook his head. "Whatever you want to believe, my dear Captain. But when the time comes, you'll regret it." Then, as soon as she had come, she was gone. Artemis convulsed once, then slumped over in the chair, his eyes closed and his skin an almost translucent white.

Holly exhaled shakily and put her hand on his shoulder gently. "Artemis, wake up."

Artemis lifted his head fractionally, eyes still half closed. "What happened?"

"Opal," Holly said. "She's invaded your body, just like she did your mother's."

"Why," Artemis asked, small words seeming to be the only ones he could force from his mouth at the moment.

Holly bit her lip, wondering how much and what she should tell him. In the end, she decided on the complete truth. Artemis could handle it.

"She wants to kill you. She says that if she kills you, she could take down the entire LEP and then the world." Holly sighed.

Artemis nodded calmly, somehow being able to hear that a megalomaniacal pixie wanted to kill him by infiltrating his body without freaking out. Holly wondered where he put the fear and anger.

"Well then," he said, after a long pause, "we'll just have to stop her before she can kill me."

"It isn't that simple though," Holly protested. "She's power crazed and unstoppable. We've been trying to track her down for years now, but we just can't find her. She hides better than any criminal."

"It's because she's smart," Artemis stated.

"Nice job genius," Holly said sarcastically before remembering that he wasn't in any condition to be coming up with remarkable sentences. "Sorry," she muttered quickly when he glanced at her with an eyebrow raised.

"It's fine," he replied. "I would usually have a scathing remark ready, but my brain feels like mush right now." He groaned and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes.

"Well no kidding," Holly said, backing away and taking a seat across from him. "You were drugged constantly for the past...long while and you were just invaded by Opal Koboi. I think you have a very good reason to be slow right now."

There was a long silence as Artemis recovered and Holly sorted through the mess that was her mind for some solution to their problem. She wondered when Butler was coming back, she needed to talk to him. At least he would be making sense and be able to use his mind. She had ideas about what they could do, but she wanted to talk to the big guy about them. He always seemed to know what would work and what wouldn't.

Meanwhile, the big guy in question was driving away from Fowl Manor with a very confused look on his face, which was rather a sight to see. He had spoken to Master and Mrs. Fowl regarding their unceremonious sending of their son to a mental institute.

They had answered his question with blank stares and a few raised eyebrows. Obviously, they knew nothing. Angeline had fretted over Artemis's whereabouts, but Butler had calmed her, saying that her son was safe and alright.

He had then spoken to the twins, who were now eleven, but they could provide no further insight than saying that their parents had been acting very strangely the past few days.

Butler sighed. He didn't know what to do. His charge was obviously in danger, but it wasn't immediate or visible, so the bodyguard didn't know what he was up against. It was a very disconcerting feeling.

He would head back to Tara and get back underground. If Artemis was in any danger, he wouldn't be able to guard him this far away.


	7. Chapter 7

**And we have chapter seven! Yay!**

**Codie: Good, you actually wrote something.**

**Me: Excuse me, I've been writing a lot these past few days.**

**Codie: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I've been hired to do the disclaimer that this story's been missing, so here it is. theSunlitEarth does not own Smallville (If she did, Chloe and Clark would have been together a long time ago) or Artemis Fowl (same case scenario with Artemis and Holly)**

**Me; Touche. Anyway, just thought I'd let you guys know, this story WILL have ArtemisxMinerva in it. I've written the next chapter, and trust me, it does. I don't want anyone to stop reading though, that would make me sad. I don't completely know where this story is going, so I decided to do a bit of an experiment and write ArtemisxMinerva (cause I like torturing people...Holly in this case xD) and because I have a story that's completely ArtemisxHolly. So please keep reading :) Review too, even if you hate Minerva's guts.  
**

By the time Butler got back underground, Artemis had recovered sufficiently enough to talk in full sentences again, or at least, long sentences.

Butler burst into the apartment, Sig Saur in hand. "Is Artemis okay?" was his first question.

Artemis glanced ruefully at Butler from his chair in the living room. "Depending on how you define 'okay' old friend."

Holly nodded to Butler from where she was seated across from Artemis. "For the moment he is fine, but I think that we've found who's behind all of this."

Butler holstered his weapon and plonked down on the floor. "Who?"

"Opal Koboi, of course," Artemis stated, frowning. "She invaded my body, much like she did my mother's, and told Holly that she was going to kill me and then take down the LEP, then the world."

Butler nodded. "Great, Opal's going to kill you. How exactly am I supposed to protect you from that?"

"You can't really, since she can do it anytime without even being here." Artemis folded his arms across his chest. "Therefore, we simply have to find and eliminate her before she decides to eliminate me."

Butler was not at all thrown by his charge's confidence. Artemis was often calm in the face of danger. "Do we have any leads?" he questioned.

Holly shook her head. "Not as of now-" Just then, however, her communicator rang. She picked it up curiously and smiled with surprise. "Trouble. Is something going on?"

"Yes," answered the commander, the tension evident in his voice. "We're found Opal...we think."

Holly's eyes went wide. "Really? Where is she?"

"Now Captain," Trouble warned. "You aren't going to go rushing off by yourself to confront Koboi."

"I won't be by myself Commander," Holly said, pointing the communicator in Butler's general direction. The man mountain took off the majority of the screen, making it difficult for Trouble to discern _what_ exactly Butler was.

"Um, Captain, I don't know what you're pointing that thing at, so what exactly is it? Because all I see is a big black mound...oh." Apparently Trouble had figured out what he was looking at with those few words. There was silence, then yelling.

"What is the Mud Man down here for?!"

Holly pointed the communicator back at her own face. "Well...I was going to try and ask Artemis's help with the dwarf incident, but when I went up to Fowl Manor, no one but his family was there, so I enlisted some...help..."

"Foaly," Trouble growled.

"Yes, it was Foaly," Holly said with a sigh. She would owe the centaur a few cartons of carrots and beetle juice for this. "Anyway, I enlisted Foaly's help to track him down and it turns out that he was in a mental hospital diagnosed with paranoia. But, as we've figured out, there isn't really anything wrong with him, besides what we already know."

Artemis glared at her. "Excuse me?"

Holly ignored him. "It turns out that the hospital was drugging him on the orders of someone. So Butler and I broke him out and took him down here. When Butler left to ask Artemis's parents some questions, Opal invaded his body and told me that she was going to kill him, then take down the LEP, then the world. So, we kind of have to go kill her before she kills Artemis."

Trouble stared at Holly for a long moment before sighing. "I suppose that we'll have to get rid of her. If Fowl is eliminated, so is the LEP, and we all know that."

Holly nodded. "I know. I had to bluff to Koboi, I told her that we had some sort of weapon that could eliminate her, but I don't think she believed me. Please commander, can you just give me a few officers and the location of Koboi? I need to take her down."

"Probably for more reasons that one," Trouble grumbled. "Fine. I can do better than give you a few officers. I can give you a team, Foaly and I'll come along myself. I need to get rid of that maniacal pixie too. I can't stand having to constantly worry about where she'll pop up next."

Holly nodded. "Thank you so much Trouble." She smiled.

Trouble sighed. "I want you to be careful though Holly. We'll go tomorrow morning but, for now, get some rest. You'll need every ounce of strength you have if we're going to get rid of Opal once and for all."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Commander. Meet you in the Ops Booth. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Holly."

Holly clicked her communicator off. "Well, we officially know the location of Koboi. Just as long as she doesn't figure out we know before tomorrow morning. Otherwise she may move. We're all supposed to get some rest now though, you especially Artemis. You've had quite the day."

"I hope this means I'm coming along tomorrow, because I am _not_ staying here. I have things against Opal too."

Holly nodded. "You're coming. I'm not leaving you here either when you could get invaded by Koboi. It could end badly if you're by yourself. Now go to bed."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Artemis inquired.

"Couch," Holly replied, patting the solitary sofa in her living room fondly. "Now _go to bed_."

Artemis sighed and got to his feet. "Alright, I'm going. Sleep well both of you."

Butler nodded. "As well as I can sleep on the floor of this tiny apartment."

"It isn't my fault you're huge," Holly protested, lying back on the couch.

Artemis rolled his eyes and entered Holly's bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and then flopped down on the too small bed and closed his eyes. He was tired, but he didn't know if his mind would let him sleep. Thoughts were running rampant in his head, about Opal, about Holly, about his stay in the mental hospital.

Thoughts of Holly were most prominent though. He was now sure that he had loved her at one point, his could feel a faint echo of that love somewhere deep in his heart. He wondered if it would ever come back, if it was only gone because of his unfortunate circumstances the past few months. It was already strengthening, although, for some reason, Minerva was on his mind too. The gorgeous blonde girl had been in his thoughts since her sudden phone call. How she knew he was underground was beyond him, but he didn't mind. He had really enjoyed hearing from her.

Artemis shook his head. What a mess. Why couldn't Holly have just stayed with him? Then he wouldn't be thinking frantically about this so late at night on the evening before they went after Opal. His feelings for Minerva and Holly were so confused, he didn't know who he cared for more. Maybe it would be best if he didn't get together with either of them. But Minerva...

Artemis almost growled, running his fingers through his hair. Minerva was pretty, intelligent and _human_. Artemis thought for a few more moments before making up his mind. He would tell Holly the truth tomorrow. It was best, the only way for him to move on, for her to move on. He wasn't good enough for her anyway. He rolled over on the bed and closed his eyes, removing every other thought from his mind, allowing himself the rest he so desperately needed.


	8. Author's Note

Hey you all! Sorry this isn't the chapter you were probably hoping for. As you may have noticed, I've been on a long hiatus that will probably continue. Between school, dance, and piano, I hardly find the time to write, and, to be honest, I'm not really feeling any desire right now. I'm on a low and stuck in a writer's block. I don't want to write something that won't be my best. I still want to finish my stories, but not right now. I don't have the time or desire, as I said. Maybe when summer break starts and I have more time, I'll continue. I'm so sorry, but don't expect anything for at least a few more weeks if not more. Hey, I'm still grateful to all of you for reading and reviewing my stories, but I need a break and I figure I should let you know. Those of you who are writers will understand (I hope). Go find some other good stories to read, and I hope that I'll see you all when I get back! Peace out, TheSunlitEarth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that it's been so ridiculously long. And the problem is, I found this chapter randomly written out on some paper and I wrote it a long time, so I don't have anything else after this until I come up with something. This story is so dying...it's sad, and I'm mad that I can't keep it updated. Well, here's this chapter, anyway, and I think it's a bit longer than some of the other ones. I know it doesn't make up for my total lack of writing, but anyway. Here it is...**

Holly woke the next morning to the smell of coffee. She sat up and glanced towards the kitchen to see Artemis pouring himself a mug of coffee. He looked into the living room, noticing Holly.

"Good morning," he said. "I hope you don't mind that I helped myself." He motioned towards the coffee.

Holly shook her head blankly. "Nope." She was held in place by his eyes, the pull she had felt years ago still as strong as ever.

Artemis nodded, seemingly unaffected by her. "Good. Do you want some?"

"Sure," Holly muttered, disappointed by his lack of interest in her.

Artemis poured her a mug and brought it over. He sidestepped Butler whow as still asleep on the floor and handed her the mug, sitting down on the end of the couch and taking a sip of his own.

Holly pulled her legs to herself and crossed them. "Thanks." She felt the heat from the mug warm her hands and she sighed. "Did you sleep alright? I know the bed was small."

Artemis shrugged. "It was fine." He was looking ahead, eyes unfocused. "What about you? The couch couldn't be that comfortable."

"It wasn't too bad." Holly could still feel the tension in the room, remaining from the previous day's fight about Minerva. She glanced at Artemis out of the corner of her eye. Even though he still looked sick, she was enthralled by him. His hair, his eyes, his voice, everything about him made her breath catch. But every breath she took hurt now because she knew he didn't feel the same way about her.

Artemis then took a deep breath and turned him whole body to face her. "Look, Holly, I should probably get this out now before it causes any more fights."

Holly turned to look at him warily.

"I don't feel the same way about you as you do about me." Artemis said the words in a somewhat rushed voice. "Holly, I loved you, I really did, but after you left...I was wondering last night if that love would ever come back, but it isn't."

Holly felt herself stop breathing, felt like the room was closing in on her. But she wouldn't cry in front of Artemis Fowl. She _wouldn't_.

She inhaled deeply, composing herself. "You know what, Artemis? That's okay. I mean, it's been years, right?"

Artemis nodded slowly. It was his turn to look wary. Out of all the responses from Holly that he had expected, this was not one of them.

Holly nodded resolutely. "Besides, I've been seeing someone else lately." So it was a lie, but if it helped her keep herself composed, it was good.

"Alright," was Artemis' response.

Holly finished off her coffee, which she had been drinking throughout their conversation, and sat it on the coffee table. "Now I'm going to go have a shower."

Artemis watched her go, then went back to the kitchen to attempt to prepare some breakfast with his still limited cooking knowledge.

Holly stood in the shower, letting the warm water wash over her and carry away the tears that streamed down her face. She hated to cry, but she couldn't help it. She'd known it was coming, but that didn't stop the pain that threatened to pull her under.

Artemis was attempting to fry an egg when the doorbell rang. Butler was immediately awake and on his feet, hand hovering over his gun.

Artemis left the kitchen, walking towards the door, motioning for Butler to relax. The manservant shook his head and stayed behind Artemis.

Artemis opened the door and blinked in surprise at who stood there.

"Minerva!"

The blonde stood in the doorway, a smile on her face. "Artemis! I haven't seen you for so long!" She stepped forward and embraced him.

Artemis returned the gesture and kissed her on the cheek. Then he paused, his mind providing him with a question. "How did you get down here?"

Minerva shrugged. "I've made some friends since you were gone."

Artemis nodded. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon. Come in." He stepped back, holding the door for her. Minerva entered the apartment, wincing from a sudden scent of burnt food.

"Is something burning, Artemis?"

Artemis blinked, running over to the stove to turn it off. He examined the frying pan and sighed when he saw that it contained only a blackened lump.

Minerva came up behind him, took one look at the frying pan and laughed. "Can I help you?"

Artemis shrugged. "Well, it's apparent I didn't take any cooking lessons in that cursed hospital."

Minerva nodded. "I'll help you," she concluded.

Butler watched as Artemis and Minerva moved about the kitchen, putting breakfast together. He sincerely hoped that Holly wouldn't show up at that moment; it would break her heart to see the two together, the occasional glances and brushes. He was surprised, to say the least; they hadn't seen each other for a while. Minerva had visited Artemis in the hospital, but he had either been drugged or asleep.

However, much to Butler's chagrin, Holly chose that moment to enter the main room. When she saw Minerva, she stopped dead and watched as Artemis kissed her. Minerva wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Boa constrictor_, Holly thought, aside from her initial horror and hurt. She felt as if a knife had stabbed through her heart, causing her to double over in pain. _What is she doing here?_ her mind screamed.

It was then that Butler cleared his throat. Artemis and Minerva broke apart, glancing at him curiously. Then Artemis noticed Holly. He immediately backed away from Minerva, struck by the depth of pain in Holly's eyes as the elf turned and stumbled back to her room.

Butler actually glared at his charge before motioning to Holly's room. Artemis winced and shook his head. Butler nodded and Artemis exhaled before walking up to the door of Holly's room and knocking twice. He received no answer, but entered regardless.

Holly sat on her bed, staring blankly at the wall before her. When Artemis closed the door, she got off the bed, walked over him and punched him as hard as she could in the arm. Artemis winced but didn't make a sound.

Holly walked back over to the bed and sat down. "If you weren't in mortal danger from Koboi, and if there wasn't a Mud Man Mountain out there," she motioned with her head to the main room, "I'd kick you out. This is _my_ apartment."

Artemis shook his head. "Holly, I'm sorry, but we don't have time to do this. Trouble will be here soon and we'll have to go catch Koboi."

"Oh, so we have time for you to be making out in my apartment, but not enough time for me to yell at you for it?"

Artemis, amazingly, was at a loss for words.

"Just get out of here, Mud Man." She glanced at the clock. "We leave soon. Get ready."

Artemis just nodded, leaving the room. Butler and Minerva both glanced at him.

"Get ready, we're leaving soon," Artemis said, sitting in a chair and staring at the wall. Butler sighed and Minerva frowned in confusion.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Butler shook his head. "_You_ aren't going anywhere. I think it would be best if you left now."

Minerva shrugged. "Fine. I'll see you later, Artemis." She waved once, then left.

Butler sighed. "Well, we'd better get ready."

**Sorry if you hate Minerva...I just wanted to do something different from my usually Artemis/Holly. Cause I'll admit, I totally ship them. Anyway, review please, but don't expect anything for a while. I hate saying that and I'm so sorry, but...you know. Writer's block. Hope you liked it, even if you hate Minerva.**


End file.
